Ticklish
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: Kuroko was extremely ticklish. Akashi knew this. He still took the risk. He would have to deal with the consequences. AkaKuro, fluff.


**Summary: **_Kuroko was extremely ticklish. Akashi knew this. He still took the would have to deal with the consequence. AkaKuro, fluff. _

**Warnings: **_Unintentional violence? :P_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own a thing, haha._

_Short drabble __J__Based off a prompt on otpprompts on tumblr about how person A finds out person B is very ticklish. I am Kuroko. No I mean, I'm so ticklish. I once accidentally pucnhed a seven-year old kid who tried to tickle me. It was not my intention I swear! Okay Akashi's ooc is nothing you should concern yourself with._

**Ticklish**

"Sei-kun, you wouldn't _dare_"

Kuroko was looking up at Akashi with half pleading, half defiant eyes.

"Really now, _Tetsuya?"_

Akashi smirked, sure of himself as usual. He might just have found out a weakness of his dear Tetsuya's.

"I'm warning you"

Kuroko backed away to the other end of the bed, slight panic visible in his face and movements. It creaked under him, the bed that was, and his eyes flickered away from Akashi for a moment.

"I'm very scared now"

He neared Kuroko, clearly lying. The tone was mocking, but in an affectionate way. That didn't help Kuroko right now, though.

"I _will_ take to violent measures"

He was serious. He lifted his hands up as protection and did something with them, as if to prove the truth in his words, not being entirely convincing, to Akashi's eyes at least.

"I'm stronger than you"

That was just stating a simple fact, not for a second stopping in his advance towards the smaller blue-haired male.

"My power in these kinds of situations gets tripled"

Okay, maybe an exaggeration, but Kuroko was seriously panicked now. And, oh, how furious he was at Akashi – seriously, we wouldn't go through with this, would he?

"I don't believe you"

It was an obvious see through, that lie. It amused Akashi greatly, so he was planning on reaching Kuroko in the next minute. If the other just wouldn't keep backing away…

"_Please do_, you do not want to try this"

Kuroko's eyes were frantically searching for an escape, but all he could see was the bedframe on one side, the wall on the other, and the door far beyond his reach, behind Akashi.

"Oh, but I _do_"

He really did, it was very enticing. He wanted to find out Kuroko's reaction to this…He was very cute also, when escaping like that.

"I am not responsible for the consequences"

He saw his chance…Now he only needed to distract the redhead…And then he'd make a run for it.

"That is fine"

Almost, there…Soon…

"Any damages caused will be entirely your own fault"

Just a little bit more…Then he would be able to take his plan into action.

"I'll consider myself warned then"

He reached out his hands in a very 'threatening' way, wiggling his fingers meaningfully.

"You should"

Then he did it. He used all the force he could muster to push away Akashi who was above him already, hands on each side of him. When he got the other weakened, he rolled to the side, unconsciously closing his eyes, while doing this. He crawled away a bit and then checked how the situation looked.

Akashi recovered quickly enough even if he had been surprised by Kuroko's sudden counterattack, he blinked a few times and looked out for Kuroko…He had apparently miscalculated the direction of the door in his rolling, because he was even further from it. Akashi smiled mischievously and jumped towards him.

Kuroko barely had any time to react; he reached out his hands, to not let Akashi get any nearer than he already was. He felt the other's bodyweight hitting his pale palms, the impact made him fall back on his back, Akashi once again above him.

"There is no escape now"

Kuroko gulped, realizing that he was right. He was pinned to the floor, by none other than his boyfriend, who had accidentally found out his little secret. But no way he would give up without a fight.

"I'm telling this to you one last time. It would be for your own best if you would stop this right here and now"

Akashi just chuckled.

"Oh, why would I? I'm the one winning here, aren't I?"

Kuroko remained silent, all but submissive. He had to calm down. He didn't want to inflict physical pain on his loved one, but if the other continued – as he had said – he couldn't be taken responsible.

Then it happened. Akashi grabbed him from both sides; in that worst place…He moved his hands with talent like no other, all over the place, from the bottom of Kuroko's sock-clad feet to the back of his neck. A few seconds Kuroko managed to compose himself, before an ear-piercing was heard.

It would have scared the neighbors, but it seemed as if they didn't really even care about anything anymore. Well, Kuroko and Akashi had lived there for a while…They might've gotten used to it.

It was a scream like no other, one of a tortured animal, it was mixed with laughter, and horrible pain. Kuroko's eyes were teary, and still he was trying to prevent the inevitable reaction. He was doubled up, screeching, gasping for air…

He couldn't…No more…

"..I-I'm…soryyh…"

Then he started kicking, he kicked randomly all around, he hit very accurately, despite the total lack of aiming. Now it was Akashi's turn to retreat quickly, and double up in pain. Kuroko had a strong kick he had discovered – the hard way.

But did Kuroko stop? No, he continued for almost a minute, kicking and rolling around, not even conscious of what he was doing. Then he gradually calmed down, his eyes cleared up, and breathing returned to even. Akashi was still curled up in a fetal position a safe distance away from Kuroko.

Kuroko sat up and saw the damage. He wasn't sure if he could resist the urge of saying the 'I told you so' on the tip of his tongue, so he just carefully crawled over to Akashi and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh…I'm sorry"

Akashi looked up, not in so much pain anymore. He glared at Kuroko, first menacingly, then his gaze softening. He turned around, and pushed himself up using Kuroko as a help.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to tickle you. You warned me after all. But ow, I did _not_ expect this much of a reaction"

Kuroko smiled playfully.

"But Sei-kun knew how ticklish I was and still took the risk"

"I guess you're right"

He laughed a bit and pulled Kuroko down a bit, for a soft kiss.

"Yes I am"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Tell me how it was? How can I improve? <em>


End file.
